


Better Than Coffee

by royuals



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Cuties, F/F, Married Couple, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royuals/pseuds/royuals
Summary: Sexy réveil entre Regina, Emma et la Reine. 100% smut!





	Better Than Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> Je reposte ce OS car mon compte a eu un léger bug et a supprimé tout ce que j'avais posté :/  
> C'est mon tout premier écrit sur du smut et de plus threesome donc désolé si ce n'est pas parfait.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires positives/ négatives constructives
> 
> Désolé pour les éventuelles fautes.
> 
> Bonne lecture et bon week-end! :)

Un rayon de soleil réveilla la jeune blonde. Épuisée et courbaturée, elle se contenta d’enfouir sa tête au creux de quelque chose. Elle sentit alors un parfum qu’elle connaissait, qu’elle aimait. Ce parfum rassurant qui l’a faisait se sentir à la maison. Elle ouvrit les yeux et et tomba nez à nez sur Regina nue, le drap couvrant que le bas de son corps, elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

Elle commença à caresser chaque parcelle de peau apparente de son amante, délicatement à l’aide de ses doigts.  
Sa bouche s’était attaquée au cou de la brune, l’embrassant, le léchant et le mordillant.  
La brune se mit à soupirer de contentement, ce qui fit rire Emma.

"Bonjour" chuchota la blonde en se redressant pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la femme, ses doigts continuant de tracer les courbes de la femme.

La mairesse lui sourit tendrement et lui déroba ses lèvres. Sa langue passe sur ses lèvres, demandant l’accès d’entrer de la bouche du shérif. Le baiser s'enflamme, prenant une cadence plus rapide.  
Les mains de la blonde glissèrent sur ses hanches, faisant frissonner et gémir faiblement l’autre femme.

La bouche d’Emma quitta les lèvres de la brune pour s’attaquer à son cou, ses seins, son ventre puis lui lécha le contour de son nombril.

"Bordel, je suis tellement accro à toi" dit Emma contre sa peau.

Regina ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais son corps se cambra quand la blonde caressa du bout des doigts sur la zone déjà mouillé. Elle se releva pour embrasser la brune tout en commençant à caresser la partie enflée.

Soudainement, Emma sentit une langue descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale et une autre main pétrir une de ses fesses. Elle soupira de contentement.

Pendant ce temps, la mairesse plongea sa main dans la chevelure bouclés pendant que son autre main rejoignit la fesse inoccupé, qu'elle agrippa, poussant son corps contre le sien.

Emma pénétra un doigt, puis un deuxième en Regina tandis que la reine agrippa le sein de Regina et attrapa violemment la chevelure blonde afin de lui capturer les lèvres. Le shérif s’assit de façon à ce que ses jambes soient pliées sous elle et continua les vas-et-viens, en mettant en place un rythme régulier.

"Oh mon dieu, Ohh" gémit Regina en serrant le drap dans ses mains aussi fort qu’elle le pouvait.

Les lèvres de la reine traçaient le dessous de la mâchoire du shérif tandis que cette dernière accéléra les mouvements de ses doigts. Regina gémit, soulevant son bassin et le ventre avec chaque mouvement qu’Emma fait.

La reine se mit à jouer avec le clitoris de son alter-égo, aidant ainsi la blonde.

"Plus vi-vite" susurra la brunette, léchant ses lèvres devant la vision de la reine suçotant le cou du shérif.

Emma se mit à grogner et ajouta un autre doigt, continuant à augmenter la vitesse telle la brune aimait.  
Les murs se serrent autour des doigts de la blonde puis la brune hurla et s'effondra, haletant pour l'air. Les doigts du shérif restèrent en elle durant quelques secondes, appréciant les contractions qui continuaient à se propager à travers son sexe. La reine déposa quelques baisers sur son estomac avant d’ajouter:

"A ton tour, princesse" exclama la reine accompagnée d’un sourire les plus machiavéliques. Elle bouscula la blonde de façon à ce qu’elle soit allongée à côté de la brune.

Alors que les yeux d’Emma se fermèrent, elle sentit enfouir la tête de la reine dans son cou, embrassant sa peau nue tout en prenant tout son sein dans sa main, le massant sensuellement.

La reine se déplaça légèrement sur le corps de la blonde puis commença à laisser quelques baisers sur mon ventre, descendit doucement tout en continuant les baisers jusqu’à son clitoris. La blonde sentit alors une langue chaude non loin de ses seins, ainsi qu’une douce main dessinant ses courbes à l’aide des bouts de ses doigts.  
Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, plongeant sa main dans les cheveux longs et soyeux de la reine. Elle ferma les yeux et les laissa explorer son corps.  
La chaleur de sa langue et leurs mains sur son corps l’a rendait folle, toujours.

La blonde laissa échapper un juron, ses cuisses se fermaient autour de la tête de la reine. Elle pouvait sentir sa mâchoire travaillant, sa langue jouant et ses dents mordillant.

Puis la reine embrassa une ultime fois la partie humide de son amante pour ensuite se mettre à genou sur le lit king-size, mettant une jambe par dessus son épaule pour ensuite frotter doucement leurs parties intimes ensemble.

Elle bougèrent leurs hanches en toute synchronisation, allant de plus en plus vite à la fois que leurs sexes glissaient l’un contre l’autre.

"Babe..." respira la blonde, jetant sa tête en arrière en extase.

Regina, devant cette scene ne pût s’empêcher de glisser ses doigts le long de sa fente trempée de désir, dégoulinant de son précédent orgasme, essayant de bouger ses doigts au même rythme que les hanches de ses femmes.

Emma se mit à crier quand le rythme aller encore plus vite, le lit tremblait et frappait bruyamment contre le mur. Dieu merci, Henry n’était pas à maison. La reine attrapa le sein de la blonde de manière possessive.

Toutes les trois étaient au bord de l’orgasme, elles respiraient de manière forte et très vite.

La reine se mit à haleter bruyamment pendant que son orgasme la frappait.  
Emma pouvait sentir son jus coulait contre son sexe et se frotter dans son propre jus et gémit à son tour. Regina arriva également quelques secondes plus tard.

La reine s’effondrait sur son ventre, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Regina soupira de contentement et dit:

"Joyeux 6 mois mes amours" exclama la mairesse, posant sa tête sur le torse de la blonde pour ensuite entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de la reine.

"Dieu que j’ai de la chance de vous avoir toutes les deux" Ajouta la reine, serrant ses doigts à ceux de son alter-égo.  
Elle colla son corps dégoulinant de sueur à celui de la blonde, embrassant ensuite mon épaule.

Elles restèrent toutes les trois dans le silence complet, collées l’une contre l’autre, respirant l’odeur de l’un, écoutant les battements de coeur de l’autre, se caressant leur peau luisante.

6 mois aujourd’hui qu’elles s’étaient mariées.

Emma et Regina étaient déjà en couple depuis quelques mois lorsque la "méchante" reine était revenue du monde alternative, là où elle devait avoir sa fin heureuse avec Robin. Elle tenait énormément à lui mais il n’était pas sa fin heureuse.

Elle avait commencé par habiter au manoir sous l’insistance du maire. Puis le temps passait, plus elle comprenait qu’elle ressentait bien plus que de l’amitié pour les deux femmes.

Ayant peur de se faire rejeter par les seuls personnes avec qui elle se sentait à la maison, elle décida de ne rien dévoiler de ses sentiments jusqu’au jour où elles se sont mises à boire, beaucoup trop boire et se réveilla nues toutes les trois. Ayant eu une grosse discussion à propos de cette nuit, la reine confessa ses sentiments aux jeunes femmes et c’est à partir de là que l’autre relation avait commencé.

Le trio avait eu un malin plaisir à aller se rendre chez Mary-Margaret, pariant évidemment d’abord sur comment elle réagirait. Ayant eu beaucoup de mal à s’y faire, elle avait finit par comprendre grâce à son mari que parfois les choses sont différentes aux yeux de tous mais pour eux, ça semblait plus d’évidemment qu’elles fassent leur vie ensemble.

Quant à Henry, ils étaient plus qu’heureux de voir ses mères épanouies, ensemble et de se sentir enfin entier autour de ses femmes.

8 mois plus tard, Emma finit par demander les deux reines en mariage lors d’un coucher de soleil, au bord de la mer avec Henry et le reste de sa famille durant les vacances d’été. Les deux femmes avaient immédiatement répondu positivement.

Elles s’étaient mariées quelques mois plus tard, dans le jardin du manoir entourés de leurs amis et familles.  
Évidemment le mariage ne comptait pas en dehors de Storybrooke mais dans la petite ville du maine ou même dans la forêt enchantée, elles étaient légalement mariées ensemble.

Etant toutes les trois parti dans leurs pensées sur leur nuit torride ou de vieux souvenirs, le lourd silence se cassa quand:

"Sinon, ça vous dirait un second round mais cette fois-ci dans la salle de bain?" proposa la blonde avec un sourire malicieux.


End file.
